The cultivation of microorganisms for the production of a valuable compound typically may be done under conditions wherein at least one nutrient is supplied to the culture in amounts resulting in growth limitation, especially in the production phase of the cultivation process. Typically, the nutrient limitation results in limitation of nitrogen carbon, or both for the microorganism cultivated.
Due to the growing industrial importance to produce proteins and other valuable compounds to one end, and to the poor yield of biomass formed per consumed gram sugar or mole oxygen to the other end, there is still a need to obtain an improved process for production of proteins and other valuable compounds in microorganisms. The present invention provides an improved method to produce proteins and other valuable compounds with high efficiency.